The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium interspecific, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEQZ0006’.
‘PEQZ0006’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PEQZ0006’ has large brilliant red-purple flowers with a faint large-size bicolor pattern, fairly large inflorescences, medium green foliage without zonation, superior branching, good vigor and is tolerant of heat and drought.
‘PEQZ0006’ originates from a hybrid cross made in September 2009 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary seedling of Pelargonium interspecific background, identified as ‘10630-1’ with rose-pink bicolored flowers; that has smaller flower size with a lighter rose colored blotch, and the rose blotch is smaller , all when compared to ‘PEQZ0006’.
The male parent of ‘PEQZ0006’ was an unpatented, proprietary seedling of Pelargonium hortorum background, identified as ‘10816-4’ with rose bicolored flowers; smaller blotch size, and is less free-flowering than that of ‘PEQZ0006’. The resultant seed was sown in a greenhouse in August 2010 in Gilroy, Calif.
‘PEQZ0006’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in November 2010 in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEQZ0006’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in November 2010 in Gilroy, Calif.